Emmett.
Emmett, labeled as the Muscle Head, was a contestant on Total Drama Frozen, and Total Drama Tides. He later returns for Total Drama Eclipse. Background: Emmett is from a small town in prairies, growing up on a farm has made Emmett rather muscular. But despite it’s size, Emmett refuses to let it keep him down. He’s a very outgoing person, if you’re in need of a party, the odds are Emmett knows exactly who will be hosting it, and will be able to get you in. He has a love for women, but is always looking out for the one, claiming “Hell’s not so bad if there’s an angel with you.” Despite his very social persona, Emmett cares for his family very much, often providing them with game from his hunting trips with his buddies. His parents constantly worry for his safety, fearing one day he may get mauled by a bear. In order to show his family that he is, in fact capable of incredible things, he signed up for Total Drama Frozen. Total Drama Frozen: Emmett arrived just after Jade asks if there are any cute guys around in It's a Winter Wonderland. When the snowball fight started, he was one of the campers to throw the most. He and the other members of Team Jack-Frost were excited to be on a team together. Later in, It's Still a Winter Wonderland Emmett along with Andre and Mitchel made a comment about Lindsay's appearance which upset Dania. The team made up, and put on a musical performance with Emmett smashing his hands into the snow. When the teams were remade to allow Frosty to join, Emmett was placed on Team Olympic. When Team Misfitz steals their way of getting down the hill, Emmett watches as Rosalie builds a sleigh out of snow and comments how she might have just solved their problems. When the other team jumped onto their sleigh, Emmett is the first to notice. Emmett joined Dania and Rosalie for dinner, and they talked about who they should vote off. In an attempt to keep Dania safe, they agree to vote with Ivy. When Rosalie leaves, he asks Dania why Rosalie was upset with him, she says that it was because he called her little. At the elimination, Emmett received the second s'more, and was declared safe. In The Frosted Towers Emmett bench presses Forsty while the pair bond. During the challange, Ivy decides that Emmett and Rosalie will work together in the third tower. While they were in the lead, Vishal and Zaina catch up to the pair, and Emmett uses his larger body to block the pathway so Rosalie can keep searching. Despite Vishal's best efforts, Emmett was too strong for him to get through- however Zaina was able to sneak through. When the mummies woke up, both Emmett and Vishal made a run for it. When it is revealed that his team won, Emmett is seen celebrating with the other team members. Emmett is trying to sleep in Snow Day but a loud banging keeps him up. He tells his roomates to stop jerking around, but they both say it's not them. When the pair was awake enough to realize it was the door, Emmett jumps to let Twilight in. When the door opens, a freezing Twilight and snow pile in. When Frosty and Twilight start to snuggle, Emmett turns to his hand weights and gives them each a kiss. Later on, Twilight fell asleep on Emmett and Frosty asks if she likes him, Emmett laughs and says yes. Emmett starts to believe that Frosty is an elf, but then he delves too far into the truth and Emmett gets confused. Eventually Emmett wonders if this is a challenge and goes outside, and hears Brandon's recording letting the teams know this is not a challenge. He rushes to Rosalie's cabin and jumps on the roof to warn them about the storm. He is seen with the other campers at Boney Island, and is upset when he finds out his team lost the challenge. He was happy when he received his s'more. Emmett is seen with Rosalie walking beside a frozen lake in A Kipper for Skipper. They hold hands as they exchange compliments, however when Emmett comments that Rosalie appears to sparkle in the sunlight she runs away. Confused he asks Frosty if he did anything wrong but the elf is also confused. When Ivy makes a comment about Emmett finding his heart, Frosty defends his friend. During the challenge, Emmett, Rosalie, Frosty and Twilight go off in search of the missing penguins. When he was alone with Rosalie he asks if he did something wrong, and then if he could kiss her, in response she kisses him. Three penguins ambush Emmett and his friends, and tie them up. Emmett finds it hard to contain his laughter at the situation. Emmett leads their escape, but not before the penguins sneak a sticker onto him, As they are walking away, he jokes how he might convert to the elf religion. Before the elimination, Rosalie tries to tell Emmett her secret but he explains she can do it later. At the elimination Emmett ends up in the bottom two. Due to a tie in the votes, the other team gets to choose who to eliminate and they choose Emmett. As Emmett leaves, Rosalie tells him her secret, and that she loves him. It is revealed that Rosalie voted off Emmett in The Winter Showcase. During This Snow is Real, Emmett bonds with Hannah and Kaleb. He teaches Hannah boxing, while Kaleb feeds her chocolate icecream, as they try to help her get over her breakup with Britt. When they ask Emmett about his relationship with Rosalie he says that he hopes that she can still trust him. When the challenge and the reward - to return to the competition - is revealed, none of the contestants want to participate. Despite this the challenge continues, with a revised reward, to choose who goes back. When Hannah is able to identify what type of underwear Britt wears Emmett makes a joke to Andre. When it's Emmetts turn to answer the question, he is unable to identify which contestant has kissed the most campers and is eliminated. Hannah gets upset when Emmett claims it was Saber and the two wrestle in the jello pit. In 'Tis the Season, Emmett comes to Mitche's rescue when Ivy is fighting with him. He pulls her off of his friend, and explains how they are all back for the Christmas special. When Emmett sees Rosalie he embraces her and tells her that her secret is safe. Emmett tries to find Frosty, but no one knows where he is. Beth and Trent try to explain that Santa picked both him and Twilight up, but Emmett refuses to believe that he was an actual elf. When the food fight breaks out, Emmett and Rosalie escape to the frozen lake and talk about how they hope Frosty and Twilight are happy now. During Ticket to Win, Emmett is the first to ask if the eliminated contestants can help the campers in the challenge and is excited that he can help Rosalie stay safe. Emmett and Rosalie dance together at the concert, but then they see a Test of Stregnth Hammer and they challenge each other. Emmett is slightly embarassed when his girlfriend beats him. Emmett says his goodbyes to Mitchel and Rosalie before leaving with the other contestants. Emmett is mentioned by Lexi in The Gift That Keeps on Giving, when Lexi explains to Rosalie how much Emmett would talk about her. Rosalie remembers when Emmett would lift both her and Mitchel during Polar Express, helping her finish the challenge. When Indi asks the eliminated campers about who shouldn't be in the final in New Year's Greeting, Emmett defends Rosalie from Jade saying she's had an uphill battle. He counters with Britt not deserving to be in the finale because of his enemies, but Twilight and Frosty point out how he won half of the challenges, Emmett resigns. Emmett is revealed to have joined Rosalie's team for the challenge. He gives her a kiss when she arrives. Emmett carries Rosalie on his back while they search for the list. Emmett led Rosalie's team while she was hanging onto the rope. Emmett and Rosalie cuddle while they fly away on their sleigh. In New Year's Farewell, Emmett is confused when Andre speaks instead of singing. Emmett is excited when Rosalie is shown to be in lead. Emmett is the first to notice the other sleigh appear in the sky, and encourages the team to dig their sled out faster. When it came down to a dog-race between the two teams, Emmett joined the others in the snow-war. When Britt starts to pull ahead Emmett launches Vishal at the Britt. He encourages Rosalie to run when Britt starts to race to the finish. When it's revealed the cash prize is at the top of the ferris wheel, Emmett carries Rosalie over. Emmett gives Rosalie a hug before she starts to climb the giant wheel. When Britt's finalist video is shown, Emmett comments that Britt wasn't evil like Hannah and Saber made him out to be. Emmett is a major focus during Rosalie's finalist video. When Britt falls from the ferris wheel, Emmett is one of the campers to help him back onto his feet. During End of a Season, Emmett is confused as to why the sky banner says that Britt won, but Lindsay explains that everyone predicted he would win. When the ferris wheel starts to roll away, he runs after it to save Rosalie - however he fails to notice Rosalie was already on the ground and she runs inbetween the pair to save him. During the aftermath, Emmett is annouyed that they are stuck in their seats. Rosalie mentions how Emmett came to see her everyday while she was recovering. Zac shows a fan-made video that was shared everywhere on social media, showing the softer side of Emmett, and finally that Rosalie eliminated him. He is shocked by the news and leaves the stage. Emmett notices Britt undressing back stage and jokes with the brit. He is happy for Britt when he announces his intent to ask Jade to marry him, and returns the stage to support him. When Jade reveals she won't marry Britt, Emmett runs after him. Emmett is among the campers to get kidnapped by pirates. Total Drama Tides: Gallery: Emmett f.png|Created by Mana Emmett WD.png|Summer Emmett - Created by Wiz Dan Trivia: *Emmett was the third camper eliminated from The Olympians, and fourth camper eliminated overal. He received two s'mores. *Emmett wasn't always meant to be an early boot, but the character felt boring. *Emmett is based off of Emmett from the Twilight Saga. *Emmett's artwork was made by Wiz Dan. Category:Total Drama Frozen Category:Total Drama Tides